Insomniac Ren
"Insomniac Ren" is the 18th episode of Season 4. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Mr. Horse *Haggis MacHaggis *Muddy Mudskipper Plot ﻿Ren is getting ready for bed. He tells Stimpy, who is also getting ready for bed, that they need to sleep for his 6 AM tee off. Ren gets annoyed with Stimpy and tells him that he will give him until the count of 3 to get into bed. Stimpy makes it to bed in time and Ren goes to sleep. Ren hears a sound of water running, and tells Stimpy to get back into the bathroom and turn the water off. Stimpy gets to bed easily with what he does but never gives up. Ren angrily tells Stimpy to be quiet. It is then revealed that Stimpy is already snoring away. Stimpy begins to snore louder than a dog barking. Ren uses a log and some soap to stop Stimpy from snoring so loud, but Stimpy just snores right through them! Ren goes to sleep in the living room, thinking about it being so quiet. Ren eyes the clock (along with a bug yelling "WHAT?!?!"). Ren turns on the TV, thinking it will help him fall asleep. However, the TV channel goes off-air and cuts to static just as Ren turns the TV on. Ren goes back to his own bed and thinks that he's too smart to sleep. He agrees with this and says that Stimpy's asleep because "he's an idiot". Stimpy has a dream that he is nursing six kittens who look similar to him and one that looks just like Ren. Ren also appears in his dream and asks Stimpy "How am I supposed to sleep with all this peaceful dreaming going on?!?!" Ren tells Stimpy to wake up. Stimpy gets Ren a glass of milk (really camel saliva) making Ren vomit. Stimpy reads Ren a book, which frightens Ren and causes him to angrily punch Stimpy. Stimpy then sings Ren a noisy or a catchy lullaby for hours. Ren isn't affected by the music, but Stimpy is. It becomes 6 AM and Ren's alarm clock rings. Mr. Horse, Muddy Mudskipper, and Haggis McHaggis come and tell Ren to get up. Ren tells them that he will give them $5 if they knock him out. Mr. Horse, Muddy Mudskipper, Haggis McHaggis, and Stimpy eventually knock him into a coma and go golfing. Trivia/Mistakes/Goofs/Errors *When Ren tells Stimpy that he will give him until the count of 3 to get in bed, he holds up 2 fingers rather than 3. *This is Mr. Horse's first speaking role since the show moved from Spumco to Games, and also the first time he is voiced by Billy West; John K. previously provided the voice of the character throughout the first two seasons. *Stimpy is shown humming and laughing similar to Curly from the Three Stooges. This is possibly a reference to how Billy West, Stimpy's voice actor, worked on the The Howard Stern Show, doing voice impressions of the Three Stooges, most notably Larry Fines, who served as the inspiration for Stimpy's voice. *This is also the second episode in which Stimpy hums similar to Curly, something he previously did in Nurse Stimpy. *In MTV airings, the scene where Ren is watching TV, seeing the Soviet Union flag onscreen before going into static and then cutting Ren's eyes to black is not shown. *After Ren appears in Stimpy's dream, the little Ren isn't seen. *When Stimpy is nursing the kittens, there are only five kittens including the little Ren. When Ren appears and the camera zooms out to Ren, there are nine kittens, and when it the camera goes from the two kittens to the kittens crying, there are seven kittens. *This episode is Steve Loter's directional debut. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4